The Perfect Weapon
by Navari
Summary: When Kagome is genetically altered into a superdemon by Hojo and a secret organization, she loses all memory of Inuyasha. What will Inuyasha do to stop her from starting a total war of the species?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha.

Dragondiva88 here!  OK- so this will be the fourth fic on FF.net, and this is a little different from what you people are used to.  It is still my original story and so if you like the other fics, you are going to like this one too, I hope.

Anyway, this is after the battle with Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama is completed.  Kagome and Inuyasha have decided to keep things as they are now, with Kagome traveling through the well to see him and vice-versa.  They have not found love yet.  As for Kikyo, she is out of Inuyasha's life, because she and, yes you guessed it, Onigumo went to hell together.  I hated Kikyo anyway so that does not make a difference to me.  OK- so Sango and Miroku hooked up and they now have their first child.  (It has been a few years so that makes sense).  Inuyasha and Kagome are REALLY close to getting together, but there is only one problem . . . Hojo. LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!

**The Perfect Weapon**

**Chapter One**

===================================

The well was a welcome place for the girl that overcame time.  She and her friends from another realm ventured easily between one era and the next, and the time they spent together was unmatched by any other, including her own family.  

Shippo, the young kitsune that she had befriended almost instantly when she met him was one of the time- crossers.  His childish antics and age-defying personality helped him enter her heart as a member of her family.  Spoiling him was no chore for the girl, for he was like a child of her own, and she treated him as such beyond contestation.  

Miroku, the lecherous monk was another member.  With his dashing good looks and chivalrous attitude, he could charm even the most cold-hearted person.  His perverted habits would sometimes get the best of him however whenever a beautiful woman was nearby, but he made up for this with his wisdom, that was far beyond any other's in the group.

Sango, the demon hunter was the girl's closest female friend.  She was strong despite the sacrifices she had made in the past, and her persistence was what had gotten her this far in her journey through life.  With her faithful pet, Kirara, she kept secrets, battled evil, and found love in the strangest places.  

Finally, there was the demon, Inuyasha.  He was the man of her dreams, leading her to new feelings and new relationships in the blink of an eye.  He was the reason she woke up in the morning, and the reason she went to sleep at night.  His amber eyes shone like the sun, and his image filled her dreams.  His life protected hers on many an occasion and it was likewise for him.  The only thing that kept her from him was the look in his eyes that spoke of another.  The other girl was a miko, like herself, but she had been Inuyasha's first love . . . his only love in her opinion.  

Kagome, the young miko of the future stood at the base of the well in the Feudal Era.  Inuyasha would not be pleased if he had known that she was on her way for a date with a classmate, Hojo, but it was not his decision, so she chose to leave without telling him.  

She was having second thoughts about abandoning him, though.  She hated whenever she parted with the half-demon, even when it was for a few agonizing moments.  The relationship with the demon had progressed greatly since the end of their quest, but an awkward situation or two was common for the pair.  Her cheeks flamed at the loss of breath that she had experienced running for the well, but it made no difference, for she knew he would catch up with her eventually.  It was inevitable.  She jumped.

===================================

"That girl has really been taking risky chances with me these days. . .  "Inuyasha muttered to no one in particular.  Kagome had left early that morning without mentioning anything, which was common for her to do nowadays.  Inuyasha had warned her against it, but she had chosen to annoy him rather than abide by him.  Bad choice.  

As much as Inuyasha's grievances annoyed everyone else, they proved to be a constant source of entertainment to the little kitsune, Shippo.  He enjoyed studying the hanyou's pacing, and giggled at the sound of Inuyasha's quiet grumbles.  That is, until he was pummeled into the ground by a pair of large, demon fists.  Then he did not like it so much. 

"When are you going to start being nice to Kagome, ya big meanie?"  Shippo yelled.

"Why don't you pipe down, you little brat?"  Inuyasha bellowed back.  They both growled at each other before proceeding to wrestle, Shippo obviously being the loser, but still having a chance to bite Inuyasha's ear a few times.  This was how Sango found them.  

"Don't you two have anything better to do?  I mean, Kagome must have some mindless chore for you to do.  Speaking of which, where is Kagome?"  

Sango was about seven months pregnant, and twenty years old, but her good humor was still intact.  Her stomach, however, was large and hard to move around.  

"She ain't here."  Inuyasha said bluntly.  Sango nodded thoughtfully before commenting.

"So what did you do to her this time, Inuyasha?  Was it the name-calling, or was it the 'You're mine so you're staying here' act?  Trust me; both are bound to get that kind of reaction."

"Feh" Inuyasha replied.  Standard procedure for the hanyou.  It just meant that she had struck a nerve.

"Where's the dirty houshi?"  Inuyasha asked after he had successfully pinned Shippo.  

"My _husband, Inuyasha, should be following me shortly."  _

Inuyasha grumbled.  The fact that Miroku had managed to keep his woman under wraps while he still could not brought him even more anxiety.  His ears slid back onto his head, and he bared his teeth.  

"Where is KAGOME?!"  he yelled.  Fed-up, Shippo decided to speak up.

 "Geez, you're such a big dummy!  If you even bothered to ASK Kagome where she was going you would know that she's going on a da-"  

Miroku ran through a clearing in the woods to strike Shippo on the head with his staff.  All of them knew of the date with Hojo Kagome was currently going on, but they knew undoubtedly that if Inuyasha knew, there would be hell to pay.  Inuyasha looked at the monk strangely, and then looked at Shippo.  It was time for Miroku to do a little acting.

"Oh, I hurried here as quickly as I could when I heard the sound of demon screaming . . . but it was only Inuyasha, so I do not have to worry.  I was so worried about my faithful friends and my precious wife that I . . ."   Inuyasha listened on to Miroku's incessant ramblings, scratching his head.  

The monk was being too pure- something was going on that they did not want him to know about.

"Oi, what was the brat going to say before you-"

"Oh nothing . . . nothing at ALL, Inuyasha!"  Sango laughed nervously.

Inuyasha tried to piece things together.  Kagome leaving unexpectedly without telling him, his friends acting weird, and Shippo about to say something that started with a "d" and an "a" were all the clues he needed.  

"SHE'S ON A DATE WITH THAT DIRTY, BAKA HUMAN!  I'm GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"  Inuyasha yelled suddenly.  The friends were terrified for the safety of Kagome, and for the human boy, and they had a look of abject terror on their faces.  Inuyasha tore off into the woods too fast for them to catch up.  They had just failed their mission . . . miserably.

===================================

Kagome had never thought that a date with the one she usually ignored would be so fun.  She had been to the movies with him, had a delicious meal, and she had had a wonderful time.  The best part was that Inuyasha had not been around to spoil it.  Her friends must have been better at keeping secrets than she thought.

"So Kagome, have you given any thought to what we are going to do relationship wise?"  

Kagome had always feared that question.  She hated when she was put on the spot.  Now she had to tell him about Inuyasha.  She stopped walking, and pretended not to see the sweat beading on Hojo's forehead.  She folded her arms, trying to think of something to say that would not ruin the good night they had. He approached her, knowing she was confused, and placed one hand on the low of her back to draw her closer, and the other on her cheek.  She, oddly enough, melted into his embrace.  She looked up at him, trying to search his face for the answers she was looking for but her look changed from chagrin to dread as she uttered two simple words.

"Oh no . . ."  Hojo was perplexed by her answer, but when he saw that she was looking behind him at something, he turned his head around quickly, only to have it slammed into an angry hanyou's fist.  

Inuyasha picked the boy up by his neck, growling and seething as his claws cut the delicate skin there.  Kagome knew that this was not going to end well by the tinge of red in Inuyasha's eye line.  She stepped in front of the angry half demon, letting her feelings show clearly on her features.  She felt on the brink of crying, and she tried to pry Inuyasha off the slowly suffocating human boy.  Inuyasha would not budge.  She tried again, this time screaming into his ear.  This got his attention.

He yowled, dropping Hojo on the ground unceremoniously.  He coughed and sputtered while clutching his throat.  Kagome rushed to his side.  Inuyasha changed tactics.  Instead of taking Hojo away from Kagome, he was going to take Kagome back away from Hojo.  He grabbed her wrist, yanking her roughly.  Hojo looked onward, letting his eyes drift to the hanyou's strange appearance.  The ears, claws, and eyes took him by surprise, and his strength was immeasurable.  He had never seen anything like him.

"What are you?"  he mumbled hoarsely.  The demon turned around briefly, only to answer him with a short, menacing response.

"I'm the perfect weapon, human."  

===================================

With his safety returned to him, Hojo quickly retreated to his home without even worrying about Kagome's safety with the mysterious demon.  He had bigger things on his mind.  It seemed that the hanyou's response to his question had given him a rather brilliant idea.  

He picked up the phone, he dialed the number, and then a small click answered him.  No voices, no response, just a click was his cue to speak.  He cleared his throat.

"Agent Himora, Hojo reporting.  It seems we have the solution to our plans . . . the perfect weapon."  End phone conversation.  

===================================

Dragondiva88 here!  Hoped you liked this one!  See ya next chapter!  : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha.

Dragondiva88 here yet again!  This is the second installment to my story "The Perfect Weapon".  When we last left off, Kagome was having a pleasant date with Hojo (gag) and the rest of the gang was trying to stall Inuyasha while they did so.  When Shippo slipped up, Inuyasha realized what was going on and decided to break up the love-fest through force.  Moreover, what about that mysterious phone call that Hojo made after the incident?  Well that is for me to know, and you people to find out when you read this next chapter.  Warning: Inu/Kag fluff on the way! 

**The Perfect Weapon**

**Chapter 2**

 ====================================

"Why would you do something like that, Inuyasha?  How could you?  That boy was my friend, and you could have killed him!  Let go of me, Inuyasha!"  Kagome screamed fruitlessly.

The hanyou had dragged her onto his side of the well, not uttering a word to her since he had jumped in.  Kagome was scared, but not for herself, for Hojo on the other side.  She wanted to explain to him what had happened, and she wanted to explain Inuyasha.  The half demon would not let that happen.  She would not give up.  She remained silent for a few moments, knowing that her screams and pleads were having no effect.  Her feet dragged across the dirt and gravel, showing her resistance to the hanyou, but she still held her tongue.  This was not a situation to be worked up over, especially not in front of him.  Therefore, she pushed down her feelings.  There would be no "sit" for him this time.  

"Inuyasha, let me go . . .," she said in a low tone.  Inuyasha hesitated in his steps slightly, but did not turn around, knowing that all that awaited him were her salty tears- something that he could smell on her.  He glanced, knowing the dangers of doing this, but was startled to find that her tears were not the typical "I'm so scared" tears that Kagome often fashioned.  They were tears of anger and frustration.  In other words . . . 

Kagome was pissed.

Her bangs covered her puffy, red eyes as she continued to stare at the ground.  He released her slowly, still keeping his back to her.  It was then that she turned from him, taking slow steps in the direction that she had come.  Inuyasha was in front of her in a second.

"Oi, wench, what are you doing?  You are coming with me and that's tha-"

"I'm going home, Inuyasha."  Kagome responded.  Her tone was dangerously low, and it set off warning bells in the hanyou's mind.  He decided to go with the only logical response he could think of.

"But home is this way, Kagome; back to the village."  Inuyasha had said this in the most sincere tone imaginable, and it still set Kagome off.  She had had enough.

"Inuyasha, I have a life of my own, you know!  I have other friends, another family, other goals, and school!  I'm going to MY time- away from this; away from you-" She had said it before she had a chance to stop.  The damage was evident on the hanyou's face as she covered her mouth with her hands and began to weep.  She was so tired of being treated like this, and yet the person doing so was the one person that she could not live without.  She began to cry into her hands.  

Inuyasha, who had been merely a spectator at this point, was still recovering from the heart-breaking blow he had just received.  He could not be mad at Kagome when she was in this sad and sorry condition.  He felt his anger rising inside of him at his own stupidity and he clenched his fists to the point where his claws drew blood.  He wanted to explain but did not trust his words, as usual.  

He knelt next to her, trying to comfort her best he could, but her tears kept raging despite her best efforts, and then she mumbled something quietly.  Inuyasha's demon hearing caught it.

"I'm sorry . . . but why?"  Inuyasha did not understand at first.  She turned and looked at him, her eyes full of questions that needed to be answered.  Then he knew what she wanted to hear.  

"You want to know why I do the things I do, huh?  You want to know why I turned my back on years of demon upbringing and went back to you?  You want to know why I see you as mine no matter how much I say I do not?  Well, this is why."   

Kagome just then felt herself being pulled into a rough embrace, and her lips being captured in a searing-hot kiss.  It startled her to say the least.  Her tears stopped falling, and she felt warm inside, as if she was home.  It felt right, so she kissed back.  Then it was over as quickly as it had started.  Kagome pulled back, blushing and smiling stupidly.  Inuyasha did the same, but continued to look at her as if he had never seen her before in his life.  

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that."  he said finally.  Kagome smiled at him then, and replied slowly.

"You have no idea what it's like being a girl waiting for you to do that."  Inuyasha was stunned at that.  How someone like Kagome could not be disgusted by a hanyou like himself?  Then again, this was Kagome he was talking about.  She was so full of life, so full of energy, and so much more different from her predecessor, Kikyo, who had gone to Hell with her soul mate Onigumo.  Inuyasha always cringed at the thought of her, but he now had someone else to love . . . someone who would love him back.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze when he saw that Kagome had been trying to get up, and he helped her to her feet.  Kagome stumbled forward slightly, falling into the hanyou's chest but placing her hands on it for support.  She blushed a little when her hand slipped to the inside of his haori and she felt his chiseled chest for the first time.  Inuyasha looked at her with a faint smile playing across his lips, and moved her hands from his chest to his cheek.  Her hands were a lot softer than his own were, or at least they used to be before she had begun doing hard labor.  

Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha bent down to whisper something into her ear softly.  

"You know, demons mate forever . . . and I think I found mine."  Kagome gasped again, and then giggled.  She loved the new playful attitude he had, even if it was a bit sudden.  The strangeness of it all was that they had finished fighting only seconds before.   

Inuyasha truly meant his words, for the realization that Kagome had had no idea how he felt hit him hard.  He thought that he had made it obvious.  

_'Humans_ ', he thought,_ ' . . . so oblivious at times.'_

Kagome nodded, and smiled at the apprehensive look on his face.  She knew that he would only do this if she would truly not regret the consequences.  Inuyasha took that as a "go ahead" response, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the closest clearing.   

(A/N: I'm still a newbie to writing Lemons, and I don't think that I should really try it, so just use your imaginations ^_^)

====================================

The days were slower from that day on.  The pair never let each other out of their sights for the few days after their "exhilarating" experience, and they truly were mates.  Inuyasha had taken total bragging rights when it came to Kagome having children, but she was against the idea as it was still new and she had not even told her mother.  Inuyasha was also becoming more protective of Kagome, saying 'it was the way things had always been'.  Kagome had disregarded it for the simple fact that she had had more important things to worry about. Hojo was one of those things.  

For now, the couple stayed in his time simply to enjoy each other's company.  They were alone most of the time, save for the few times when Sango, Shippo, or Miroku would drop in to check on them.   

"Kagome, I'm going to go hunt."  Inuyasha said one day.  Kagome nodded and started to get up.  "Where do you think you're going?  You are staying here."  

"No I'm not!  I'm going with you!"  Kagome said defiantly.  She stood up again, only to be pushed back down by Inuyasha again.  She looked at him, puzzled, but then she knew what was coming.  If he said 'this is the way it has always been', she would. . . 

"This is the way it has always been." he said all-knowingly.  Kagome flinched and ground her teeth in frustration.  She was quiet, except for the occasional scrape of her nails on the wood floor, so he continued to explain.

"We demons always protect our mates, whatever the cost.  When we go out hunting, our mate **stays home** so that they are safe at all times.  Plus I know that you would either get hurt or in trouble."  Kagome did not wait another second before jumping at the hanyou's remark.

"How can you say that, Inuyasha?  I have been on hundreds of missions, collected a countless amount of jewel shards, and helped to defeat many demons with you, and I still have not come within an inch of death!"  She gasped for breath after her short outburst, and bristled at the sly smirk that Inuyasha had on his face afterwards.

"Let's keep it that way, Kagome." he said condescendingly.  Kagome growled and he simply patted her head and chuckled lightly.  Kagome backed away from him and frowned.

"I really wish I had kept that rosary on you, stubborn hanyou."  Inuyasha sniggered before giving her a small kiss on her forehead and then leaving the hut.

"Wait, Inuyasha!  I want to go over to my time and break it to my family.  I mean, they haven't seen me in over a month!  I also need to get some supplies and then-"

"No, you are NOT going.  Your place is here, Kagome." he said sternly.  Kagome sighed and then nodded and then he kissed her on the forehead again before taking off into the woods as fast as lightening.  

_'Stubborn hanyou_', she thought, _'I can't stay mad at him though.  I mean, he is just doing what he thinks is best.  I just want to prove to him that I do not want to be his little housewife who stays home and cooks his meals for him every time he comes home.  Maybe there is a way . . . just because I **said**__ that I would stay here, does not mean that I **promised **__him does it?  I could go home, and then when he comes to get me, I'll tell him how I feel.'  She nodded and began to pack her things.  Maybe there was more to this "mates" thing than she thought . . ._

====================================

On the other side of the well, her mother was sitting in the kitchen reading her newspaper.  

"I'm home, Momma!"  Kagome exclaimed.  Her mother looked up and hugged her gently.  Kagome apologized profusely for taking so long on coming back, but her mother understood completely.

"You do?"  Kagome asked.

"Why of course, sweetheart; it was kind of obvious."

"It was?" 

"Why yes, and I just wanted to tell you that I completely agree with it."  Kagome knew that her mother did not know what the real reason was, so she just went along with what she said for the time being.  

Souta was as happy as ever to see Kagome, mostly because he would get out of feeding the cat, for a while.  Kagome never minded feeding the cat, so she took his place that night.  She had to worry about how to deal with Inuyasha anyway.  

Outside the night was clear and crisp, and the stars shone like diamonds against the black tarp of night.  Kagome took the small dish of cat food to the great tree in her yard, thinking about her favorite hanyou the entire way.  She was worried about what he would do, but then again he was nothing that she could not handle.  He needed to hear how she felt, no matter how she needed to tell him.  

A slight breeze shifted the leaves, causing Kagome to shiver and rub her arms.  Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind the tree.  Kagome was startled, but calmed down when she asked who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"No . . . it's me, Hojo, Kagome."  His face came out of the darkness and his features became clearer in the moonlight.  Kagome smiled slightly, but became cautious as he approached her.  It looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Hojo?  Are you hurt?" she asked, full of concern.

"Kagome, I need your help with something.  Please . . . follow me."  She nodded, taken in by his tears, and followed him behind the tree and into the darkness.  

It was too dark to see, and Hojo had disappeared somewhere.  Kagome squinted to look around her, but the scenery was blocked out by the void that the branches provided by blocking out the moon.  A shifting behind her made her jump and turn around, only to have a strong hand clamp over her mouth from behind.  She screamed, but no one heard it, and she tried to struggle but she had been pinned to the tree.  Hojo's face appeared in front of her.  

Her eyes widened with fear as he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew from it a doctor's injection needle that was filled with a mysterious cloudy liquid.  Kagome's eyes widened with fear as she tried to struggle against the strong arms of her attacker, but her naked arm was an easy target to the needle as it penetrated her skin.  Warmth spread up her arm making her feel light-headed, and Hojo released her after it was administered.  She fell to her knees.

"What have you done to me?" she asked hazily.  Her eyes were trained to his face; the formerly bright face of Hojo had turned malicious and hard, and it now had a smirk of triumph plastered onto it.  His voice had also changed.

"It was just a mild psycho-hallucinogen- a drug that will make you do what I want you to do for a little while."  His voice had gone from the boyish and innocent tone that Kagome knew so well to another sinister and uncaring tone that made Kagome nauseous just to hear.  

"How could you?  What do you want with me?"  Her voice was fading as well as her vision, but she still had enough strength to ask him.  

"Why does it matter?" he replied placidly.  "You won't care in a few minutes anyway, my dear Kagome."  His shirt obviously seemed more important than Kagome now, for he was picking small particles of lint off it and brushing it smooth.  It looked like he was preparing to see someone.  

With that, Kagome could feel her eyes getting cloudy and blurry, and all she wanted to do now was sleep.  She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the bark of the tree, and let her mind wander.  Hojo's voice was a simple background noise now.

"That's it, Kagome.  Just relax and let the medicine do its job."  He was bent down and looking at her now, as if he was examining a patient in a doctor's office.  Kagome's legs and arms became numb and her breathing began to become labored.  Only one thought went filtering through her mind.  

_'Inuyasha . . .'_

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, I would not be typing this, and I would not be American.  

^_^

Dragondiva88 here!  Wasn't the last chapter thrilling?  I know, I know I am a little melodramatic, but who cares?  I sure don't.  Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

OH!  I almost forgot- this fic is rated R for future chapters because there is gratuitous violence, language and some dark topics.  In addition, the titles are going to go from "Chapters" to "Experimentation Reports" but that does not mean that they are going to be in that format.  Just disregard the change, because I am only doing that to reflect on the story content.  On with the fic!

**The Perfect Weapon**

**Chapter 3**

=================================

Inuyasha's rage was unbearable after he had realized where Kagome had gone.  She had strictly disobeyed his orders to stay home, and for what- to see if her human family was still drawing in air.  He had promptly slammed the boar demon he had slaughtered on the floor of his home and proceeded to tear through the woods in order to get back to the accursed well in which his mate had disobeyed him in order to go.  

"I can't fucking believe she did this.  I told her to stay put!" he yelled to no one in particular.  He reached the well in no time at all, and was tempted to sharpen his claws on the thing in anger.  He jumped in and ended up on the other side of the well- Kagome's time.

It was night, and Kagome's scent was all over the place, but it was reeking of an unfamiliar and very foul stench.  The scent reached Inuyasha's nose and nearly flung him backwards because of its strength and unpleasantness.  Something was not right.  He decided to go to Kagome's room to see if she was there.  Her voice stopped him, and it was coming from the kitchen.

"Yes mother, I have decided on this.  Hojo and I are totally meant for each other, and I think that I should go with him to get married."  Inuyasha was stunned.  Why was she saying these things?  He knew she loved him and not the human, Hojo.  What was going on?

Just then, a familiar and unwelcome scent accompanying Kagome's emerged with her out of the house.  Kagome's mother was standing in the doorway, looking just as confused as Inuyasha was.  Hojo had his hands around Kagome's waist, and Inuyasha bristled with anger.  

Jumping down from the tree in front of the pair, Inuyasha could clearly see that Kagome was not herself.  Her eyes were clouded, and not seeming to register on anything around her.  She was like a shadow of her normal, vibrant self.  Inuyasha was concerned, but then he turned his attention to the smirking Hojo, who was currently paying attention to something in a bush behind Inuyasha.  The boy seemed to have the attention span of a baked potato.

Inuyasha growled at his sly smile, and flashed his teeth dangerously.  This only seemed to bring Hojo more glee.  

"What did you do to Kagome, you bastard . . ." Inuyasha snarled.  Hojo's smile broadened . . . if that was even possible . . .

"I didn't do anything, Perfect Weapon.  She is just being extra- agreeable today.  Isn't right, Kagome-sweetie . . . "He motioned for Kagome to snuggle closer to him, and she did so without hesitation.  Inuyasha could see the red coming into his vision, and he urged himself to fight it back.  This was easier said then done. 

'_Damn it,' he thought, cursing his stupidity '_I left Tetsusaiga back on the other side of the well. . .' _ _

(I'm not sure if that's how you spell the name of the sword ^_^)

A swirling vortex of red color was blending in with his pupils, and a strong urge to taste blood on his fingertips was making itself known.  He knew that this would not help him in any way to protect Kagome, but now his self-control was in jeopardy.  He stepped back, rubbing his eyes as he did so to regain his bearings.  This gave Hojo enough leeway to push Kagome to the ground and break out his secret weapon.    

Inuyasha's eyes were normal once more, but his reaction time was too slow, for he felt a wave of electricity coursing through his body before he collapsed on the ground in anguish.  Hojo smiled at the fallen figure before him and retrieved his weapon of choice.

"Looks like demons aren't much of a match for stun-guns, eh Kagome?"  He knew she was not listening, but the feeling of elation that came with his power was too much to keep bottled up.  With that, he pocketed the device and brought his watch in font of his face.  It was a standard-issue 2-way watch, and to all of his comrades and compatriots.  

"Agent 0168, Hojo Himora reporting.  Subject demon down, agent requesting back up, and retrieval of two incapacitated civilians to be brought into custody.  You may need to bring in some of the 'special' handcuffs for this one."  He closed the cap of the watch with mild frustration, and turned to Inuyasha, a look of disdain across his features.  

_'Maybe I should just finish the job right here . . . all we need is his DNA, and I could just let the scientists back at headquarters figure that one out . . .'_  He pointed a small gun that he had had in his shoe at the demon's head, letting his finger on the trigger slip minutely.

A gasp behind him alerted his attention to the house, where he saw Souta standing within the doorframe, looking as frightened as a little boy could look.  Hojo looked mildly surprised, but then regained his cool composure and pocketed the gun again.  He scratched his head.

"I completely forgot you were there.  Oh well, I guess I would have had to do this sooner or later . . . "He reached into his sleeve, withdrawing a small black cord with a red button on the front into his palm.  "Sorry kid", he said sympathetically "but there can't be any witnesses." 

His finger pressed the button, and within seconds, the house was in flames, an explosion triggering the gas tanks to explode from behind.  Screams could be heard from inside.  Slow, painful screams for a few seconds, and then all was silent.

No one came out.

No one went to save them.  

Kagome's family was dead.

=================================

Inuyasha had recovered consciousness minutes after the explosion to the house, his eyes widening with fear when three or four men were dragging him away in thick metal cuffs and chains.  He could not break through them, and he did not try, for the sight of Kagome's small shrine burning into ash was enough to make even his resistance break down.  

"You bastard!" he cried at Hojo "You killed her entire fucking family, and she doesn't even know it yet! They were all she had left, you asshole!  I'll fucking KILL YOU!"  The tears began to build in his eyes when he saw Kagome in Hojo's arms, unconscious and totally unaware that the only two members of her family were smoldering right in front of her.  

He struggled against the confines of the cuffs, calling out Kagome's name desperately through the tears and pain he was experiencing.  Hojo just laughed.  Oh, how Inuyasha wanted to strike him dead right there.  

"I don't remember asking for your approval on my actions, Inuyasha.  I did what any member of my federation would do if they were in my shoes.  Oh and I would not try struggling too hard on those shackles if I were you.  They are charged with a radioactive material that is highly volatile when it hits air.  In terms YOU would understand, you break 'em, you blow up, got it?"  Inuyasha fumed, but knew that if he ever wanted to see Kagome alive and safe again, he would need to comply with his commands . . . for now.  

The next thing he knew, he was blindfolded and thrown into the back of a moving, metal object that his captors had called a 'stealth- truck'.  Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent, as well as the foul stench of that drug she had been given, but it was wearing off.  She was close to him now, unconscious, but close.  His hands and feet were bound, but he rested his head on her chest as she slept, reveling in the softness of her breathing.  It was amazing how calm she could make him, even in situations like these, for he too fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  

===============================

I know I left it on a cliffhanger.  I am evil.  I also wanted to apologize for the short chapter this time.  This was mostly just a transition chapter in between major scenes.  Anyway, I think I should warn you people that I will be killing off some major characters in the future.  No one will be killed that really affects the story line.  I am not going to say anything else.  You will just have to figure out the rest for yourself.  ^_^


	4. Experimentation Report: Day 1

I do not own Inuyasha.

6/10/03: Dragondiva88 here yet again!  I have been updating this story non-stop as you can see, mostly because I have been trying to get it done.  Well, it is also because of the fact that I have major writer's block on my other fics.  In addition, for those of you who were patiently reading my other fic that is not posted anymore, The Thorn, I have taken it down for the simple fact that it needs revising and that I need to get back my train-of-thought on it.  I will be posting it back up later on, trust me.  For the mean time, just sit back, relax, and keep yourself updated on the stories.  

I would also like to thank all of the people (all 4 of them) who reviewed my fic thus far.  If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be posting this fast.  ^_^ OK- Well, on with the fic! 

**The Perfect Weapon**

**Experimentation Report: Day One**

=================================

_'I will always be by your side, Inuyasha . . .'_

She woke up crying.  

_'And I you, Kagome . . .'_

Where was she?

_'I will always love you . . .'_

Cold sweat covered her body from where she laid, and the painful welt on her arm reminded her of the last memory she could recall.  Hojo had betrayed her.

_'And I you, Kagome . . .'_

Her body received a sharp jolt of energy at the memory of Inuyasha, but she fell backwards again from the sheer force of the headache she had.  She rubbed her head absent-mindedly as she went to explore her surroundings.  Four walls surrounded her, two of which were glass, or something resembling it.  The wall she was leaning on was white, as was the one on its left.  The room had no doors, no windows to the outside world.  She got up slowly, a wave of dizziness overpowering her in her weak state.  She had her eyes trained on the glass in front of her, and she made slow, safe steps toward it.  

Outside of her small room was the largest room she had ever seen, and it was anything but white. Men and women working on computers and other machines were working non-stop all around, and a large surveillance screen encompassed most of her view. The people who were not sitting, scuttled back and forth, sometimes papers in their hands.  They all wore the same outfit, and had the same look in their eyes.  Kagome was confused, but she wanted to see more; to figure out exactly where she was.  She pressed her hands up against the glass, trying to get as close as possible to the people surrounding her.  Then, her eyes settled on the human specimens.  

There were hundreds of them, thousands even, all lined up behind several, what looked like, scientists. Each one contained a different person, mouths open, and a dead look in their eyes. There were men, women, and children, all preserved in some kind of translucent green solution and they had tubes running over the lengths of their throat and arms. Kagome covered her mouth in horror, and quickly rushed back to the farthest corner of the small room, for the bile had begun to rise up in her throat. She began to cry again. Hard. Those tubes were her future. That was where she was going to end up.

She had to get out. 

The glass wall on her right shifted slightly, and she could feel her body tense. A groan was heard, and a rustling of fabric, but it still remained quiet as Kagome's heart began to race. Someone was in the room beside her, and she hadn't even thought to look. Now she was too scared to even breathe. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and her gaze shifted, slowly, to the glass beside her.

And she finally took a breath.

Beside her lay Inuyasha, a thick piece of glass their only barrier. She began to laugh softly, relieved, and the tears kept falling. Her heart was beating as fast as it had been, but she was happy- the happiest she had been since she had woken up in that dreadful place. He was there, with her. She was not alone.

But he was not moving. She had heard him groan earlier, she knew she had, but he was not moving now, and she was beginning to get frantic. She began tapping on the glass, her fingers trembling. Her tapping soon evolved into knocking, and then hard banging. She began to call his name, yell it, scream it. He still would not move. Kagome slumped down, letting her fingers curl and her tears hit the glass. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. 

"Inuyasha . . . please, you can't leave me. You promised! You said you would always stay by my side . . . you promised . . ." Her voice was dying now, replaced by deep sighs filled with pain. She did not notice the grunt issued by the hanyou. She did, however, hear her name whispered across the his lips. Her breath caught in her throat, and looked up quickly, both in fright and in anticipation. His eyes were open, and they were wearily focused on hers. The corners of his lips then tilted, ever so slightly, into a sleepy smile. 

"Kagome . . . you're alright . . ." Kagome smiled, letting the tears of emotional exhaustion flow freely down her cheeks. She laughed again when she saw his eyes widen with fear from her tears. His presence brought her comfort, and that was all she needed at that moment. There was a small hatch at the bottom of the wall, only large enough for a small object to interchange between rooms. Kagome pushed her hand through the opening, and Inuyasha placed his hand in hers. They were together, and safe . . . for the moment.

"Oh, how sweet. The happy couple has woken up from their afternoon nap." 

They both turned quickly from their touching scene, Inuyasha uttering a sharp growl at the sight. Hojo, their captor, was glaring at them beadily from the safety of the other side of the glass. Inuyasha tried to get up, but found that harder then it seemed. 

"As you can see, dog- boy, your feet have been bound, and your claws have been filed. Try anything and I'll have to take it out on your pretty little mate." He laughed deviously at his own joke, grabbing a small object from the desk behind him. It was a card- key. 

He ran it down the lock of the door to Kagome's quarters, and from the inside, the frame of a door suddenly made itself known. Hojo stepped inside the opening in the wall, and it abruptly closed behind him, the sound of gears turning accompanying its slam. Hojo turned to look at his point of entry in admiration.

"Nifty, isn't it? It was made that way to let people in, but not let what was inside out without someone on the other side helping them." 

"Why are you holding us here? Why do you want us?" Kagome yelled, finally finding her tongue. Hojo looked at her as if the answer was obvious. 

" Well, I would have figured that you would have already known by now, but I will explain anyway, I guess." He looked at Inuyasha before continuing. "You both are now involved in a secret operation run by a special branch of the government . . .a disbanded part of the government. Anyway, as you can see by the surroundings, the basis of operation is military, chemical and research development." He stopped to pick something off of his shoulder. As was mentioned earlier, the boy had the attention span of a potato. Inuyasha and Kagome both passed each other side glances before he continued. 

"I am pretty sure you can understand what is in store for you . . ." Kagome's gaze shifted to the specimens behind him once again, and Hojo traced her gaze before snorting in disgust. "No, you won't end up like them, dear Kagome. We have much bigger plans for you . . ." He let his eyes drift to Inuyasha before the door appeared behind him, and he let himself out. 

Kagome looked down, trying to let his words sink in.

_'What will become of us?'_

=================================

Inuyasha's strength returned to him a few hours after the encounter, as did the length of his claws. Unbeknownst to any of the organization members,he began to try and cut through the glass. It was useless.

"Damn it all . . ." the hanyou muttered. Kagome had curled up in a corner on the opposite side of her small room, not wanting to cause Inuyasha any mental tension.  She glanced over at him absent-mindedly as he began to bang on the glass in frustration.  Then she looked at the floor.  

"Oh hello in there!" a cheery voice from outside said.  Inuyasha growled and his ears flattened back against his head.  Hojo was standing outside Kagome's window, waving merrily with a clipboard in his hand.  Inuyasha spat at his cheerfulness.  

"Oh well that isn't nice, is it, Inuyasha?  You should really treat your captors with a little more respect . . . after all; your mate _is_ at risk . . ." He shot his eyes over at Kagome, smirking when he saw her cower at his gaze in the corner.  Inuyasha banged his fists against the glass.

"Ah yes, I see you have gotten your claws back."  Hojo continued.  Inuyasha cursed himself for his own stupidity.  "Not a lot of good they will do you . . . that glass is triple-thick bullet-proof glass.  It is virtually unbreakable."  Hojo smiled and looked back at Kagome before slipping his card-key into the slot on her door and stepping inside.  Kagome slid farther back into the corner. 

He held up the clipboard he had been carrying in front of him, flipping through the pages quickly.  Then he glanced at Kagome with genuine smile or happiness on his face.  She was almost hopeful . . .

"Don't worry, my little Kagome.  Today is not your day . . ." 

. . .  Almost.

Bursting through Inuyasha's door suddenly were five gray-suited men, each armed with a rope, a chain, and a syringe.  Inuyasha was battling them furiously, Kagome running and screaming to him from the other room.  Hojo held her back.  Although Inuyasha looked as if he was winning against his attackers, he could not handle them all on his own, and without his sword.  One by one, the syringes pricked him, oozing a cloudy liquid into his skin, and slowly but surely, Inuyasha was losing his momentum.  The men had drugged him heavily, and he could feel his body disobeying him.  

Kagome screamed from her position on the other side of the glass, and began to cry, calling out his name.  He could see her, and hear her, but he could not move or think.  He felt like he was dying.  He lay on the floor hopelessly, his breath coming out in shallow gasps.  All but two of the gray-suited men left his side.  The two that remained took time to use the chains and rope to tie his arms and bind his feet once more, so that now he was in a standing position.  Kagome thought he looked like a corpse.  

Hojo, still with his hand binding Kagome's wrists, glanced down at her and watched her cry.  "It didn't have to be like this, Kagome.  Had you only chosen me instead of this pompous buffoon, we wouldn't be in this mess."  She looked up at him.  "We won't kill him now, for all we need is his DNA to replicate."  He shoved her to the ground haughtily, and then proceeded to step out of her room.  She dried her eyes quickly, putting her attention back to Inuyasha, who looked as if the drug was wearing off.  

Through half-lidded eyes, Inuyasha watched in agony as Hojo and three other gray-suited men stepped into his space, Hojo armed with a VERY large needle and a grin.  Inuyasha raised his head slightly, panic coming in full force through his amber eyes.  "You have no idea how badly I wanted to do this . . . when I first met you, Inuyasha."  With that, Hojo jammed the needle into Inuyasha's neck, watching as the half-demon raised his head in a silent scream.  Kagome's scream was enough to fill his voice as well as her own.  

As quickly as the needle had penetrated, it was drawn back out again, but more slowly as Inuyasha began to feel the pain.  Inuyasha's energy was spent, and his head dropped, limp as Hojo exited.  He looked at Kagome, and mouthed the word 'tomorrow' and then left.  The men in the gray suits remained however, and placed small wires onto Inuyasha's skin, designed to monitor his heartbeat and such.  Inuyasha was becoming limper as time went on.  

Kagome began screaming out his name, scratching at the glass, and trying to pry open, the small break in the wall until her hands bled.  It was useless.  She looked up at her demon lover once more, hating the way he looked.  Pale, weak, and tired, Inuyasha raised his head up to Kagome, seeing her shaking and her hands bloodied, and his eyes widened.  That was the best he could do then, but Kagome could feel his eyes on her, and she smiled a little through her tears.  

"Kikyo . . ." he said.  Then, Kagome lost it.

=====================================

Hey!  I am SO sorry for not posting sooner . . . just recently, a friend of mine died.  I apologize again, and I hope that the long length of the chapters makes up for it!  ^_^


End file.
